During surgery in animals such as dogs, cats and horses etc. postsurgical and other wounds need to be sealed. Many commercially available bandages are scratched away or pulled off by animals and are dislodged from the location resulting in serious risk of infections. It is estimated that over 90% of the animals are back a second time after the surgery due to wound infection.
Animals also commonly develop arthritis in small “low motion” joints. These joints can cause a significant of pain causing lameness and owner distress. The most common treatment for this issue is an intra-articular joint injection of a corticosteroid.
Navicular disease is degeneration of the distal sesamoid bone in the horse. This disease causes millions of dollars lost in the equine community.